Dynamis (Beyblade)
|-|Dynamis= |-|Dynamis's Ancestor= |-|Dark Dynamis= Summary Dynamis (デュナミス, Dyunamisu) is one of the main protagonists from the Beyblade Metal Series. He is the guardian of Mist Mountain and is also one of the Solar System Legendary Bladers, descended from ancient blader warriors who fought the God of Destruction Nemesis thousands of years prior to the series, representing the planet Jupiter. He once beared the Curse of Hades, passed onto him by Zeus, but was freed by the help of Gingka and his friends. Fighting with "The Will of the Heavens", his partner beyblade is Jade Jupiter, passed onto him by his ancestors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Dynamis Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Solar System Legendary Blader, Blader of Jupiter, Jupiter Blader Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Jupiter can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force; Jupiter can move the metal balls in its fusion wheel in different positions to activate Attack or Defense Mode, increasing its stats drastically), Energy Manipulation, Sealing (Can borrow Gaia's power to temporarily seal Nemesis and King Hades soul away for thousands of years when with the other 4 Solar System blader warriors; Dynamis's ancestor concealed the pendant from Hades, which contained his evil desires in the form of a curse), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth | All previous abilities at far higher levels, plus Aura, Telepathy (Dynamis can telepathically communicate with people at far distances and, seemingly, stars), Reactive Evolution, Telekinesis (Jupiter's special move, Satellite Move, allows it to manipulate and control planets), Light Manipulation (Jupiter can create Auroras), Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Jupiter can create pocket dimensions and universes, even to represent past events that occurred), Memory Manipulation (Dynamis and Jupiter showed everyone the past history of the origins of Nemesis), BFR (Dynamis and Jupiter can teleport people to and back from different universes), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Likely Durability Negation (Should be able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Jupiter's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent), Forcefield Creation, Can sense the activity of stars, communicate with them, and become aware of specific events through them, Future Sensing (Dynamis knew Gingka and his friends would come to him and also knew he'd battle Gingka before any of it happened) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Jupiter assisted in battling against Nemesis, who at this time was able to easily have enough power to destroy the entire world; Jupiter possesses the power of planet jupiter, the star fragment Nemesis was originally created from, and borrowed Gaia's power to assist in sealing away Nemesis) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when receiving the power of the Star Fragment; Jupiter can fight against and overpower other Legendary Bladers beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus; Jupiter can create universes and pocket dimensions with ease.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to fight and last against Nemesis, who caused destruction around the entire planet in a short timespan) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with and outpace Legendary Blader beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Jade Jupiter can easily manipulate planets) | Universal ' 'Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class | At least ' Universal+' Durability: At least Large Planet level (Can fight and last against Nemesis, as well as the other Solar System beys it's equal to) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight against other Legendary Blader beys and Nemesis) Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers to planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) | Universal+ (Jupiter's special move allows it to easily manipulate and control entire planets. Jupiter can create its own pocket dimensions and universes) Standard Equipment: Jade Jupiter, Beylauncher. Intelligence: Dynamis is an incredibly intelligent blader as he can easily predict and anticipate an opponents moves and strategies before they even perform them, like when he battled with Gingka, and can also fool opponents into making mistakes that put them in difficult situations. To go even further, Dynamis is also very wise as he not only became guardian of Mist Mountain at a young age and knew the history of Nemesis, Bey Civilizations and his ancestors, but he can also sense and become aware of specific events through the activity of entire stars and can seemingly communicate with them to have better understanding of things, such as accurately estimating the day of Nemesis's predicted revival. It is these traits that make Dynamis one of the most intelligent bladers in Beyblade. Jupiter, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside Dynamis. Weaknesses: Dynamis tends to hesistate too much at times when going by "The Will of the Heavens" before acting. As Dark Dynamis this weakness goes away, but also makes Dynamis much more ruthless, much less merciful, and to an extent arrogant. | While not a 4 Season bey, Jupiter's sealing is still useless in combat without all 5 Solar System Legendary Blader Beys. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Satellite Move: '''Jupiter uses the metal balls, located inside its fusion wheel, to change between Attack and Defense Mode, which as an additional effect allows Jupiter to control and manipulate planets, making them get closer or go farther away from the planet Jupiter. *'Grand Lightning: Jupiters strongest special move. Jupiter shoots powerful energy and lightning into space to create a universe for it and Dynamis, and then appears in its spirit form, as the god Zeus, making a golden light shine on everything and creates a powerful lightning bolt to launch at the opponent as a finishing strike. '''Key: Ancestor of Dynamis | Metal Fury Note: Due to coming long before the start of the Metal Series, and the bladers who would perform Tier 4 and higher feats and scale from them, Dynamis's Ancestrial Blader Warrior cannot scale to anything from Metal Fusion onward and must be rated by his own feats to prevent issues in scaling and potential outliers. Gallery Dynamis and Jade Jupiter.jpg|Dynamis and Jade Jupiter Dynamis under Hades Spell.jpg|Dynamis under the control of Hades Curse Blader Warriors.jpg|Dynamis's Ancestor and the other 4 Solar System Blader Warriors Zeus.png|Jade Jupiter's spirit form, Zeus Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2